


The Prize

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Tumblr AU Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Captain Potter has kidnapped the son of Lord Malfoy for ransom. Things don't go as planned.





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr fill to this request: **ilyinthebreeze** said: _I’d love to see a pirate AU with like Draco being a noble of some kind and got swept up or kidnapped or something of the sort by pirate!harry!_
> 
> Many thanks and all my love to **untilourapathy** for the speedy beta  <3

‘The prize is in the brig. Gotta warn you. He’s got a mouth on him.’

‘Rich, spoiled kid like him. That’s all he has,’ Harry said, unconcerned, as he followed Ron below deck where a poncy and whiny noise reached Harry’s ears.

He glanced at Ron who nodded. ‘Told you.’

 ‘… your incompetence is _staggering_ , honestly, I’m truly concerned for the sanity of the people who actually _fear_ your little _schooner_ , and you realise, don’t you, that you won’t get away with capturing me—in fact, when my _father_ hears about this—’

‘Soon, we hope,’ Harry said, entering the dim, dank space. The grating voice mercifully stopped, and Harry’s two guards almost sighed with relief.  

The man was sitting in the shadows, a lone lamp lighting his cheekbones and the expensive cut of his clothes. Harry knew he’d been stripped of jewels and weapons upon his capture. He took in the man’s long legs and his insolent posture and continued, ‘Your father will indeed hear about this—and then he’ll pay us the ransom, like they all do, worried we’ll hurt their precious little heirs.’

‘And who are you, then?’ the man demanded, face still in the shadows.

‘That’s the Captain, you bilge rat, and you’d better show him some respect,’ Ron snapped.

The man didn’t bother to acknowledge Ron’s outburst. ‘Do you have a name, _Captain_?’ His voice dripped with mockery.

Harry’s fists itched to teach the rich brat a lesson, but he flexed his fingers and restrained himself. He wasn’t the first toff to shit his pants and try to overcompensate for his powerlessness with empty threats and mocking words.

‘You don’t know whose ship you’re on? That wasn’t very smart of you, mouthing off like that to a pirate captain without knowing who they are. Mad-Eye Moody takes the tongues of people that annoy him. Half of his crew is mute.’

The face remained in shadow. ‘Mad-Eye Moody’s crew also bears the tattoo of an eye on their cheeks. This sorry lot you’ve got guarding me,’ he pointed at Seamus and Colin, ‘only sport the sorry tattoos your kind like to have: anchors, and the faces of women who scorned you.’

Harry smirked. ‘You’re familiar with our “kind”, then? Did you dream as a kid to become a pirate? Run off to sea and sink your teeth into gold, booze and women?’

‘Women don’t interest me and I have never lacked for wealth or booze. No need to sentence myself to a stinking ship alongside stinking men.’

Harry leaned against the wall, biting a smile. Despite everything, this man was proving himself to be almost as entertaining as he was annoying. ‘Did you figure out whose ship you’re on then?’

‘I did when that red-headed weasel refrained from hitting me even after _ample_ provocation. There’s only one pirate captain who likes to think himself as _noble_.’ The man leaned forward into the light. ‘Harry sodding _Potter._ Captain of the Dreary Armada, also known as the D.A.’

Harry had frozen when the light illuminated the man’s face: fair as the dawn and cruel as the sea. Sudden, lightning-fast attraction to men he kidnapped was the worst of bad ideas. He faked a chuckle to give himself a minute to recover; then slowly clapped, his eyes never leaving the man’s face. ‘Well done, Draco Malfoy. You got me. Which means you know what happens to my prizes when the ransom isn’t paid. You’re right; I don’t kill my hostages nor sell them for slaves.’

Malfoy’s grey eyes hardened. ‘No. You leave them on a deserted island with a gallon of water and a short length of rope.’

‘Exactly. So let’s hope that dear Lucius pays what we asked him to.’ Harry turned to leave but paused at the door and addressed Colin and Seamus. ‘Move him to Cho’s former cabin. If he annoys you, gag him.’

 

* * *

 

‘Lucius isn’t paying,’ Harry’s quartermaster said.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. ‘Why, Hermione? He’s as rich as Croesus, the reports said.’

‘Yes, but there’s some political unrest back in England right now and Malfoy Senior’s backing that politician everyone talks about…’

‘Riddle?’ Ron interrupted. ‘They say his policies are _unholy_.’

‘Riddle’s certainly got it in for pirates. Plans to exterminate us all, and Malfoy’s in his pocket. He’ll never satisfy our demands.’

‘And after all the trouble we got into for his poncy son,’ Ginny sighed. ‘That ship wasn’t easy to take.’ She was wearing a blood-red eye patch today; always a warning sign of danger. Harry decided to keep her as far from Malfoy as possible. She’d roughed him up a little one of the first days when she was meant to be guarding his door. She said he’d tried to escape, but Harry didn’t think the man had the guts to attempt to. 

 ‘What will we do with him?’ Cho asked, her arm at the back of Ginny’s chair, playing with her hair.

Harry tapped the scuffed dark wood of his desk. ‘We’ll wait. The reports say that Lord Lucius's wife dotes on their son. She’s old money, too. Perhaps _she_ ’ll pay.’

 

* * *

 

‘You _what_?’ Harry asked Ron.

Ron clutched his hands behind his back and didn’t meet Harry’s eyes. ‘Just once or twice. He’s still under guard and everything. It’s just—’

‘Yes?’

‘Well, he plays better chess than all of yous. It’s a distraction. I only played with him twice—this week.’ He mumbled the last part.

‘I thought the mere drone of his voice pissed you off.’ Every time Harry visited the prisoner, he came out of the meeting tense and irritable, as if his skin was too tight for his flesh.

‘Nah,’ Ron shrugged. ‘Well… sometimes I gag him. I’m the only one who talks.’

Harry stalked closer to his bosun, his fists clenched. ‘And. What. Do. You. Tell Him?’ 

* * *

 

Harry passed Neville guarding the door and entered the prisoner’s room without knocking. And then had to stop and catch his breath, because the man was naked.

Or almost. He was wearing one piece of clothing and that was a _shirt._  ‘Knocking is generally a good idea,’ Malfoy drawled, buttoning up his shirt unhurriedly, his eyes on Harry.

Suppressing his instinct to run out (possibly in the direction of his own cabin for a furious wank), Harry stared outside the window, not that he could see anything but the image of a generous cock that was branded in his brain. Malfoy turned to pick up his breeches and Harry snuck a glance, which resulted in his pressure rising. That arse was a _good_ arse. Harry hadn’t seen a good arse since they’d left New Providence three months ago.

He cleared his voice, resolutely facing the window while Malfoy dressed. ‘You’re becoming a problem for me.’

He looked back when he felt it was safe to do so. Malfoy looked leaner than a fortnight ago. The spare rations of the ship were nothing like the cream teas and roasts rich in gravy that his diet must have constituted of back home. It made him look sharper, his soft-lashed eyes and rosy lips standing out against the keen angles of his face.

A knowing and malicious expression played in Malfoy’s eyes as he sat at the small table, finally decent. He ignored Harry’s statement. ‘Are you here for chess? I enjoy playing with the ginger. He likes to talk when we play. Let off some steam.’

‘What do you know?’ Harry asked, sitting across from him. He’d deal with his bosun and his big mouth later.

‘My father won’t pay,’ Malfoy said.

Harry nodded.

‘Which means it’s a deserted island for me. With a length of rope to hang myself.’

‘To climb coconut trees for food,’ Harry objected.

‘Is that what you tell yourself?’ the man sneered. ‘It’s fascinating how delusional you are. Do you see yourself as a revolutionary? Trying to balance the scale between rich and poor?’

‘I’m not Robin Hood,’ Harry protested. ‘Don’t give a fuck about anyone but my crew. _Your_ world has no place for us; the poor, the uneducated, the dark skinned. I’m only trying to make a living.’ He stared into Malfoy’s eyes and his voice hardened. ‘Do not overestimate my willingness to be reasonable. If your father won’t pay, we have no use for you on the ship.’

‘Oh, you do.’ Malfoy’s arrogance was exasperating. ‘If there was anyone with half a brain among the crew, you’d have known that I have something to offer.’

‘And what is that?’

‘Knowledge. Secrets. Information from the inside. I know what Riddle is trying to do in the Caribbean. I’ve seen his plans. And I‘ll be… ’ he leaned back and ran his tongue slowly on his upper lip, ‘... very _grateful_ to stay on the ship.’ He locked eyes with Harry and smiled in a provocative way that had Harry’s blood roaring. ‘You can’t imagine how grateful. In fact,' he smiled and slid on the floor between Harry's legs, leaving him breathless, 'why don't I show you?'

 

* * *

 

‘So now, besides Ron, _you_ ’ve taken to visiting him as well?’ Hermione asked before Harry had a chance to enter his office and shut the door behind him.

‘He has information,’ Harry said, sitting down gingerly. _And other gifts_ , he thought, but didn’t say it out loud.

Apparently, he didn’t have to. ‘So it isn’t just his cock that has you going back there every day? He has _information_?’ She gathered her braids in a bun on the top of her head as she spoke.

‘Riddle’s planning to send half of England’s navy to destroy the pirates. He’s also got a new governor for Port Royal. McNair. A cruel man, who’ll do Riddle’s bidding unquestioningly, according to Draco.’ He bit his lip when he realised what he’d let slip. He might be the captain of the ship after a unanimous vote, but Hermione still intimidated him.

‘ _Draco_? I see,’ she said, raising an eyebrow. ‘And what if I told you we have someone who’s willing to pay ransom for him?’

‘We do?’

Hermione left a missive on his desk. ‘Albert G. Greengrass. The father of the woman Malfoy’s meant to marry. Willing to pay about seventy percent of what we’d asked.’

‘Seventy percent? That’s not—’

‘’That’s more than what we’re getting right now, which is his cock.’

‘Can you stop talking about his cock, and besides I haven’t… I mean, you don’t even know—’

‘Oh, Harry,’ she sighed. ‘I can tell you’re taken with him. He’s… exotic, I grant you. Unlike the men here or in the ports. But you need to keep your wits about you with this one. How can you trust him?’

‘I can’t,’ he admitted. ‘But we’re three days away from Port Royal. Shouldn't we wait to discuss it with the residents? Neville’s grandmother has a business there. Ron and Ginny’s brothers run a saloon. Cho’s father has a shop; so does Dennis. Half of our crew has connections in Port Royal. What happens there concerns us all.’

He gave her an imploring look while she frowned in thought.

 

* * *

  

‘Your father-in-law is willing to pay for your return,’ Harry said later that night while Draco was unbuttoning Harry’s breeches and slid a hand inside. ‘Oh god, _yes,_ Draco.’ He dragged Draco’s shirt off and buried his head in his neck. Draco smelled clean even after being on the ship for almost a month. No sailor Harry ever met had smelled this way, and it drove him mad with desire. He sucked on Draco’s neck, listening to his moans, and his cock hardened under Draco’s ministrations.

‘My future father-in-law, you mean?’ Draco said, stroking Harry with his strong fingers.

Harry pushed him on the bed and pulled his breeches off. He sank his head in Draco’s golden pubes, trying to memorise his scent. ‘Yes, him. The crew wants us to take the money.’

Draco paused. ‘Don’t you make the decisions here?’

Harry took in the sight of him sprawled on the bed, naked and fair, his shoulders and face lightly tanned from the times he’d been allowed on deck, and struggled to remember what they were talking about. He straddled Draco and wrapped his hand around his cock. ‘Pirates vote,’ he said, feeling Draco’s prick grow in his hand. ‘Every important decision we have to make is put on a vote, including who the captain is. I have absolute authority during battles only.’

Draco was panting and rolling his hips as Harry stroked him harder. ‘What about— the information?’ he gasped. ‘The information I gave you?’

‘That’s why we’re voting.’ Harry slathered oil on Draco’s cock and raised his hips. He was loose from their bout earlier that day and Draco’s cock slid inside him with little problem.

Fuck, it felt good. Two weeks now and not only did it feel great, but it kept getting better. He remembered Ginny confiding in him about how she’d known Cho was the love of her life. _Right when I think the sex can’t get any better, it does,_ she’d said. Harry refused to think of what it meant for him and Draco, and lost himself in the sensation of Draco’s cock inside him, Draco’s hands on his hips and the feel of Draco’s lips when he bent down to kiss him.

‘Don’t send me back,’ Draco murmured against his lips. ‘Don’t send me back to marry a woman and never—’

‘I won’t,’ Harry promised, gyrating over him. ‘I don’t know how, but I won’t.’

‘I wish I had more power to help you. I wish I was closer to the governor,’ Draco panted. ‘Oh yes, _like that.’_

A plan started forming in the back of Harry’s mind as he let Draco roll him over and fuck him hard. Sweat dripped down his back and he pulled Draco close to him. They could capture McNair’s ship. Draco could take his place. No one had seen McNair in Port Royal; they had no idea what he looked like.

‘Don’t send me back,’ Draco said, his mouth trailing Harry’s jaw. ‘I don’t want to have to leave you.’

Harry grabbed him and kissed him hard. ‘I’ve a plan. Now fuck me like you mean it, Governor.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> PLEASE DON'T REPOST MY WORK ON INSTAGRAM, WATTPAD AND ANYWHERE ELSE. POSTING IT AND CREDITING ME IS ALSO NOT ALLOWED. If you wish to share this fic with your insta followers, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a LINK. NOT THE ENTIRE FIC.


End file.
